Kick One Shots
by LoveNeedTime
Summary: a bunch of cute, lovely, dramatic ect. One shot's about Kick! Please R&R! Lesleyღ
1. Chapter 1

_Ola readers from ,_

_I was thinking of making a one-shot. I hope you like it it's my first one, and yes I do write an story called __Chrystal Academy High School__ please check it out. Anyways I hope you all like it. I'm sorry if the spelling is wrong or the lines are not good but I'm not a professional! English is not my real __language__!_

_Soo please go easy on the reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It! Or the song It's not Christmas without you.**_

* * *

**Hugs and Kiss!? **

**Kim P.O.V.**

It was a 'normal' day in Seaford high school. Well a normal day isn't true we have almost vacation we only have two hours school, its 7.45 am, Yeah it's early to go to school but we have a Christmas breakfast here. Almost everyone was here. I walked in to school and everything, and I mean everything is decorated, from ceiling to Christmas tree, from Christmas tree to lockers. The last day at school then we have a vacation! I was soo happy. I opened my locker door and saw a note felt out. I grabbed the note from the floor and there stood:

_Dear Kimberly,_

_This Christmas day at school is really special 4 you,_

_Someone is waiting behind the Christmas tree 4 you,_

_No it's not what you think its even betta! _

_Just come to the Christmas tree in the park after school,_

_I just wanted to show you how I love you._

_And wanted to make your Christmas wish come true_

_You're secret Santa ;)_

I laughed at the last line 'secret Santa' crazy huh? But it's a kinda nice.

"Ohhh someone is smiling that's the first time." I hope it wasn't her I turned around and saw Lindsay. "What do you want?" I ask irritated. "Well where's you're smile now?" she said sarcastically. I said "My smile is only showing to people I like and love" I closed my locker and walked away. Someone grabbed my arm. I didn't look at the person and I said "Back off." The person shocked and said "sorry" I looked at the eyes and saw Grace. I sat down and said "sorry girl I thought you was Lindsay." "What did she do?" she asks. I said "Nothing just the normal thing irritating me." "Ahhh... Hey Kelsey will come later" she said "Later!? We have to perform!" I said stress fully. "Chill relax, she only can't find her Christmas hat" she said to calm me down. I calmed down and heard "AWESOME DUDE! WOOW!" Grace and I said the same time "Jerry" We stood up and saw the guys. We walked to them and said "Hey" they replied with 'hey' 'sup?' 'How are you doing?' I said "better than normal" I looked a bit irritated. "What's wrong Kimmy?" Jack asks me, and he hugged me from behind "no... Nothing" I lied. The point was, I really like him but I'm too scared to tell him. "Kim..." Jack said. I ignore his 'Kim... thing' and ask "what was AWESOME Jerry?" Then I realized that I've been called Kimmy. I said "HEY!" and slapped Jack's arm. "OW what was that for!" He asks. "For calling me Kimmy ya know I hate that" I answered. He nods. "Comes out blond now in action" said Jerry. We all looked at him with confused looks. "What? What did I miss! I'm confused!" he said. We just ignore him. "But what's wrong?" Jack asks. "Lindsay okay! Happy!" I hissed at him. "Dang girl" said Eddie. I shoot him my famous 'dead' glare and he felt against the lockers. I smiled and said "Grace heard from Kels?" She nods "She's waiting for us out side." I nod and said "see ya later guys" I tried to walk but an arm was still holding me. "What" I said. "Where are you going breakfast is beginning soon" Jerry said "Yeah I know I see you guys there I have to help Kelsey key?" I said and hugged Jack and he hugged back he let go of me I and walked to Grace. They nod and I said "Hold tree places free for us key?" I walked with Grace "Sure we will!" I heard Jack saying. I smiled.

**Jack P.O.V.**

When the girls were out sight Jerry said "I wonder what is going to happen if you kiss her." We heard the principal saying "Everyone go to the cafeteria!" We walked to the cafeteria and sat down at 'our' table. We hold three places free for Kelsey, Kim and Grace. Julie joined us and asks "Where are Kim, Kels and Grace?" "Helping Kelsey, Baby." Milton said. He kissed her cheek. Awww that was soo sweet. "A kiss under the mistletoe you couldn't handle it" joked Jerry. Milton rolled his eyes and kissed Julie on her lips. "There you got it!" said Milton proudly. "MISTLE- TOE! MISTLETOE!" said Jerry. I just rolled my eyes. "SILENCE!" everyone shocked and looked at the podium. The principal said "Thank you, no I will tell you the story about why we Christmas celebrate." we all nod. I looked at the door but no Kim or the others. Only Donna, Lindsay and Lorie came to us and sat down. "Umm... girls that place were for Kim, Kelsey and Grace" Jerry said to them. "Whatever" they said. Lindsay sat next to me and said "ya know what I like about Christmas?" "Not interested." I said. "You" she said. Man I think I have to threw over. I was still looking at the door.

**Kim P.O.V.**

The girls and I where changing in our Christmas 'costume' to perform in a couple of minutes. I checked my last things:

_Clothes?_ I looked in the mirror and saw my red short dress. _Check!_

_My hair curled?_ I looked at my hair Grace was now done with my last lock. _Check!_

_Make-up?_ Kelsey put my mascara, lip-gloss and eye shadow. _Check!_

_Christmas hat?_ Grace put it on my head. _Check!_

_Ear microphone?_ I looked at my right ear and saw my microphone. _Check!_

_And red heels?_ I looked for my shoes, I walked to the door no, and I walked to the changing room not here. "Where are you looking for?" Ask Grace. "My heels darling" I answered. She laughed and said "Darling look at your feet" I looked down and saw my heel I already had them on. I laughed and said "stupid me! What nervous does with me!? You not wanna know." we all laughed. I said in my head

_My red heels?_ I have them on. _Check!_

The door went open and Brody came in. "WOW!" was his first reaction. We laughed and he said "Looking good!" "Are you girls ready to perform?" he said. "Yep!" we said. He said "I'll be by the door and come up when it's my turn key? O and the band are already there" we nod. It was almost time to perform. We walked trough the hallway. With shaking legs. Kelsey said "okay about one minute and we have to. How do I look?" I said "Cute!" "And I" Grace ask. "Fantastic!" "And Me?" I ask them. "Beautiful!" Kelsey said and she said "I'm going now inside with the band" we nod and the band walked with Kelsey to the door. "Sexy for Jack" Grace said. I looked at her and said "Are you kidding me!" "Ya like him right!?" she said. I nod slowly. We walked to our positions. "It's time for a special perform by three amazing, beautiful, talented girls and a other talented person who can play football but no one knows that he can do this. Sooo give it up for: Kelsey Vegas, Gracie-Bell Valentina and Kimberly Crawford." we heard clapping and cheering.

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

I walked with shaking legs on stage. I faced all the students and teachers from Seaford high school. "Well hello everybody!" I said in the microphone. "Well... I'm Kelsey and I'm going to perform with my friends this song for you all. To bring the Christmas ambience over all our souls." They clapped and I nod to the band that they could begin.

**Nobody P.O.V.**

The band started playing. Grace and Kim came in and Kelsey started singing.

**Kelsey is bold**, _Kim is Italic_, Grace is underlined and _**Brody is Bold+ Italic**_, with them four 'normal' _Grace and Kim together Italic and underlined_ _**Kim, Kelsey and Grace are underlined, bold and Italic**_ _**Kelsey and Kim Bold and Italic**_

**Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing  
It's that time of year  
Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting  
Christmas time is near  
Something's missing and I'm wishing  
Wishing that you knew  
How much it would mean to spend  
This **_**Christmas time with you**_

So if you feel it coming  
_On this special day_  
_Just trust your heart  
Don't let your head get in the way  
_  
_**Cause it's Christmas**_  
**And the start of something new**  
_**But it's Christmas**_  
**And I hope you will feel it too**  
_Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing  
__**Without you  
Without you  
**_  
Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
_**Look up in the sky.**_  
Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
_**Just give it a try.**_  
Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true.  
Cause it would mean so much to spend this  
Christmas time with you!

**So if you feel it coming**  
_On this special day_  
_**Just trust your heart  
Cause I can't wait to hear you say**_

_That it's Christmas_  
**And the start of something new  
**_Well it's Christmas_  
**And I hope you will feel it too**  
_**Everyone together sings  
Silver Bells and golden rings  
But all of it means nothing**_  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas without you.

When they ended singing. Everyone cheered, clapping, yelling and more. They bowed for the audience. They said "MARRY CHRISTMAS!" in there microphones and then went off stage.

**Kim P.O.V. **We went off the podium and the principal said that we could eat. So we walked to the line. To get our food. I grabbed my food and we walked to the guys. When we sat down they looked at us. I felt really unconvertible. Two eyes were on me. Kelsey asks "soo did you guys like the show?" They nod. "Ummm... Bitches we sat there." I really hate that voice! "Lindsay go away" I said to her and I faced her. "We where there first!" Lorie said. "I don't care. You away, place away" Kelsey said. "Urgg... red dress dancing bitch move!" said Lindsay and she pushed me away. I lend on the ground. I stood up I wanted to punch her right in her face but I didn't. "Can I sit please" I said sweetly. She signed and said "I'm busy with an eye conversation but I have to leave bye Jackie. I'll see you tonight." She smiled and she kissed him right on the lips! I don't feel well right now. She pulled away and said "I'll leave now." "No you don't have to. I'll go." I walked away out the cafeteria. I hear Marge saying "That was not sweet of her you okay honey?" I said "no I'm not! I like him..." She said "Ahhh... Love right?" I nod. Then the principal came and said "why are you here Kimberly?" "Can I go earlier to my home I didn't feel well" I said. He nod and said "I hope you will be okay and I hope I see you at the festival tonight" "I hope it to and thank you" I said "No problem, go and rest the nervous is spinning you like a yoyo right?" I didn't know what he meant but I nod. He smiled and said "Go and I see you hopefully tonight" I nod and walked out school. I text Kelsey if she will bring my stuff home and she replied with sure girly! I walked and walked I looked at my phone and it was end of school. I walked to the park and saw the Christmas tree. I signed and looked up. The sky was getting dark, is it about to rain? I ask my self. I walked around the tree. It's decorated every side on the tree has a note what they wish for Christmas. A man came to me and offered me a note and pencil I understood him. I grabbed the note and pencil and write:

_Marry Christmas and a happy new year for my family, people in Seaford, My friends, Jack and this man who gave me this note and pencil for making my wish to came true, My wish is: That my best friend come to me and explain what happened and that I will find my special guy_

_Kimberly Crawford_

**Nobody P.O.V.**

She handled the pencil back to the man and said "Thank you" "your welcome and May your wishes come true! And marry Christmas!" He said and smiled and off course she smiled back and put her note in the tree. Signing she walked backwards in the arms from someone. The blond looked up and saw the person. Jack. She smiled at him. Then she remember what happened a half hour ago. Kim walked out his arms and stood there near the tree. He looked at me confused and then remember why she did that. "Kim is it about Lindsay?" Jack ask her. Kim nod and said "Yeah it's about her." "Look Kim I'm sorry" Jack apologized her. "I'm hurt Jack!" Kim snapped at him. Jack came closer to Kim. "And sorry doesn't work Jack!" she said to him. She was mad at him; with crossing arms she said "You not even stopped her." Jack nod and said "I know, but I didn't knew that that happened. Please for give me." Kim ignored him. Jack signed and said "look I know you hurt and I know you hate me and don't talk to me but please do something to make me happy." she looked at him. "Look up" he said. Kim looked up and saw that there was a mistletoe above her. Kim couldn't ignore that. She signed and walked to him. He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Kim put her arms around his neck. There faces came closer, there noses where touching, there lips were millimetres apart. Then they kissed. The kiss was not to long and not to short. They pulled apart. Still standing in there positions. White flocks were falling down "does your Christmas wish come true?" "Hmmm" that was all what the blond could say. "Kim..." Jack started. Then allot of white flocks felt down like waterfalls over Jack and Kim. Most of over Kim. She looked up and saw the guys who were trying to hide. "Martinez, Jones and Krupnick! You are so dead!" yelled the blond at the guys. Jack grabbed her arm and said "can I please tell you my last thing" she nod and he continues "Kim, what Lindsay did was not cool, after you left she tried it ones again. Lucky for me I said to her 'Lindsay you're a nice girl but you are not my type. I feel something for someone else.' She was silent and I walked away and try to find you. Now I find you I want to show you something." Kim nod. Jack kissed her with all the love he had. Kim was surprised but kissed back. They broke apart. "I wanted to show you how much I love you." Said Jack to Kim. Kim said "I love you too" they give each-other an other kiss and when they head clapping they broke apart. Kim saw the guys and Jerry said "now you too lovebirds are together you forgive us?" Kim did a dead glare and lunged at them. Jerry shocked and screamed like a girl and ran over the park. The other four started laughing and Kim said "It's forgiven!" She turned to Jack and said "thank you for the early Christmas present." He looked at her and said "Its okay I couldn't wait any longer" and they shared together a lovely kiss.

* * *

_Well here it is my first one shot. I hope you like it.__ I'm sorry for the grammar or the spelling! I tried my best for you all!_

_Please review!_

_Please go easy on the reviews!_

_Don't forget to R&R my other story!_

_And have a happy early Christmas!_

_Love and Peace __ღ_

_LoveNeedTime or __Lesley ღ_

_I hope that I can write more one shots!_


	2. My secret and never told until Part1

_Ola readers! _

_WOOOW! Six reviews already! Guys I love you!_

_I let my grandma read this story and my other and she said 'daring I'm so proud of you and your English is better than that I knew' I love her so much but sadly she's (still) sick. =( any ways I'm telling ya guys my sad story but now over to what you guys wanted to read my next shot it's a two shot! enjoy!_

_Disclaimer I don't own Kickin'It or the things I forgot!_

* * *

**My secret and never told until you came...**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I walked out school. Ahead to home. Walking alone and nobody around. It was peaceful and a silence walk. Until two strong arms came around my waist and spun me around. I giggled and said "put me down!" after 10 seconds I said that I stood with my legs on the ground. "How is it darling?" ask Jack. I said "I'm okay." "Oh so it's not amazing to have your boyfriend around ya?" he said upset. I turned to him and kissed him. "Betta now?" I ask him. "Allot baby" I smiled and walked father and ask "don't you have to go with the guys?" "They ask me to the movies whit there dates. And NO way I'm going! So I said 'nah I have some plans with Kim' and they said okay and then I came to you." he said smiley. I nod. "Okay what's wrong?" he asks me. "Nothing..." we came at my house and I opened the door and walked inside.

He asks me "there is something wrong right?" I said "no it's nothing" I really felt my eyes burn. It was a thing where I wasn't proud of that I did to me and never told him... "KIM!" I shocked and looked at Jack and said "WHAT!?" he said "there is something wrong!" "No there is nothing wrong! Okay!" I said mad to him. I walked upstairs to my room. He fallowed me. I closed my door and lied on bed. Thinking. The door was open and Jack came in side. I brought my face in the pillow and said "what now!" he laid next to me and hugged me. I could feel the burn from my wounds. Tears were streaming down my face. I slowly cried. It hurt soo much. My mouth was dry. I sat up and said "I'm getting some water okay?" he nods and I left.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

When she left the room I lied down. Thinking what's wrong with her. Something she doesn't want to tell me. It really hurt me if she's acting like that. Then my phone went:

* * *

**YO Dude!  
**Sup Jerry?

**Dude there is something wrong!**

What then? (I sat up)

**We passed Kim's house and saw her in the kitchen.**

Yeah so? She's getting some water.

**Dude I saw a thing what she did. Tears where streaming down her face more! Then she put it back and then grabs a glass and drinks some water.**

Yeah I know she was crying soo? Your point?

**I think she do something behind your back.**

Jerry I don't have time for this!

**Okay dude I know but remember if she comes back to check her arms.**

Yeah see ya.

* * *

And I ended the phone call. I looked at the pictures from Kim and me on my phone. Awww Kim's soo cute... the door went open an I saw Kim. I smiled at her and she smiled weakly back. She sat next to me and kissed my cheek. I ask "feeling better?" She said "Uhu..." I looked strait in her eyes and found hurt and confusing.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

What I felt now is hurt. I don't want to hold secrets for him but I don't know how he will react. He looked strait in my eyes and said nothing. I looked at him and kissed him. Lucky for me he kissed back. I smiled in to the kiss. I felt Jack holding my arms. I felt the burn... but tried to ignore it... we broke apart and Jack looked down to my arms... He looked shocked and asks "what is this?" I didn't look at him...

* * *

_Soo I leave it with a cliffy... _

_This one was really short I' am soo sorry!_

_But I hope you all liked this chapter... I hope so..._

_Please take it easy on the reviews and I know it's not my best work but it will be better! Look forward to my new story called **Guys I'm dating...**_

_I'm sorry if the spelling is wrong or the lines are not good but I'm not a professional! English is not my real __language__! Soo please go easy on the reviews!_

_Love and Peace __ღ_

_LoveNeedTime or __Lesley __ღ_


End file.
